The present disclosure relates generally to patient monitors.
Patient monitors, for example, cardiac monitors (ambulatory or stationary), allow a medical care provider to monitor a patient's condition, either remotely or within the patient's proximity. Currently, patients or medical care providers input patient-specific information into patient monitors prior to initiating patient care and/or patient use. The input information allows the medical care provider to keep the information and records obtained from the monitor matched with the correct patient's information. In order to substantially avoid misapplication or confusion of the patient data obtained from the monitor, a medical care provider generally should be informed that a new user has begun wearing the monitor.
Further, a patient may change the position and/or configuration of the monitor. After such a change, the monitor may indicate a transition point, which may affect downstream analysis of the patient data, potential alarm limits or indications, and possibly patient diagnosis. In such instances, a patient may be prompted to reenter patient-specific information and/or disable alarms.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a patient monitor that is capable of distinguishing between users without having to input patient specific information for the new user. It would also be desirable to provide a patient monitor that is capable of adjusting for an altered configuration(s) of the same user.